1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, and especially relates to a portable electronic apparatus whose casing is capable of being disassembled easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A casing of a conventional electronic apparatuses is usually assembled by screws with auxiliary hooks for fixing, even by other more complicated engagement mechanisms, so the casing needs tools to be disassembled. It is time waste. If the casing is not often disassembled, it may be tolerable. Nevertheless, if the casing needs to be disassembled frequently, it is not only time waste but also inconvenient. Take a decoration cover for the host of a notebook computer as an example; the main purpose therefor is for decoration. So the decoration cover is designed to be changeable by request of a user. The decoration cover needs to be convenient for the change by the user; on the contrary, the engagement of the decoration cover with the host needs to be firm lest the decoration cover should come off from the host. However, the current engagement mechanisms for casing cannot satisfy both the convenience and the fixity of the engagement for the casing.